


Dirty Talk

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, ayahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato talking dirty to Hinami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me while I douse myself in burning holy water.

“You’re so fucking wet.” Ayato croons, pulling his fingers out of Hinami.

She’s bright red.

“Ay-Ayato, that’s embarrassing -” She says in a small voice, hiding her face in her hands.

“How? It’s not embarrassing, it means you want me. Your pretty little cunt is just dripping for me.” 

She squeaks, used to his awful language, but not in this context. He pushes her down on his bed and hovers over her. His lips are right next to her ear.

“Do you want me? Do you want me to fuck you? You weren’t complaining last time - not when my fingers were fucking you, not when my tongue was fucking you - you shouldn’t be embarrassed if you want something.”

He smirks as he feels her shiver.

“Mm, seems like you’re warming up to the idea. Hina, do you want to know what I want to do to you?”

He shoves his fingers back inside of her and uses his thumb to toy with her clit. She gasps, her small hands holding on tightly to his arms.

“Y-Yes -” She admits, not meeting his gaze.

“Good girl. I’ll tell you. I want,” He twists his fingers, earning him a small sob. “I want you beneath me. I want to kiss every last part of you - I want to knead your tits and suck on your pretty little nipples.” He leans forward to do just that, using his free hand to massage her right breast as he latches onto her left nipple. She thrusts her hips against his hand, and he shoves a third finger inside of her, causing her eyes to widen. He pulls away from her chest and leans forward to growl into her ear.

“I want to fuck you with my tongue. I want to make you come all over my mouth and again with my fingers. I want you squirming, and I want the only thing coming from your mouth to be my fucking name.”

He slides down her body, flushed and sweaty, and kisses her inner thigh. She’s shaking with anticipation.

“Does that sound good? Do you want that, Hina?”

“Y-Yes.” She whispers.

“Yes, what? Yes, what do you want? You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

She hides her face with her hands and speaks.

“I want you to - To use your tongue.”

With that, he leans forward to suck her clit into his mouth, his fingers still working her. He swirls his tongue, then nibbles lightly. She’s so wet, it’s easy for him to pump her, and he curls his fingers again. A gush of wetness covers his hands and mouth, and he laps it all up. He pulls away from between her legs and presses his body against hers, his cock hard against her thigh.

“Do you want to know what I want to do right now?” He asks playfully.

She’s unable to speak, so she merely nods.

“I want to be inside of you. I want to fuck you, Hina. I want you to come around my cock, and I want you to fucking mark me. I want your nails on my back. I want scratches everywhere. I want to make you mine.”

With that, he thrusts inside of her. She’s so wet, it’s dripping down her thighs, and it makes it a lot easier for Ayato to move in in and out of her. He bites down on her neck and sits up, still inside her, pulling her along with him so that she’s straddling his thighs. The position is intimate and close, and it allows him to go as deep as he possibly can.

“Say my name. Let go. Tell me how you like it.” He grunts, thrusting up into her and licking a bite mark on her neck.

“Ay-Ayato, I - I love you. I need - I need it faster.” She says, quiet as a mouse.

He decides it isn’t funny to push her too far, so he obliges. He grabs her hips and forces her down on him. She cries out and, like he requested earlier, drags her nails down his back. He hisses against her skin and pushes into her harder. 

“Ayato - I -”

“Come.” He commands, and she does.

A spasm shoots through her and she comes for the second time with his name on her lips. She’s practically sobbing with pleasure, and Ayato keeps thrusting. She’s so sensitive, and Ayato’s hand sneaks between them to rub her clit while he slams into her. Her cries are questionable, and he can’t tell exactly what it is she’s saying, but he knows he wants to hear her make noises like that all the time. He can feel himself reaching his own limit, and while still rubbing her clit, he gets in thee more pumps before he spills into her, grunting her name.They’re both panting and their legs feel like jelly. Ayato pulls out of her and collapses on the bed. She follows suit, closing her eyes.

“You have a bad mouth, Ay-Ayato,” She manages, seconds from falling asleep.

“You fucking love it.” He mutters, taking her hand in his.


End file.
